Daddy Issues
by Turles Wright
Summary: To reconcile their family issues Goku and Vegeta challenge them to the fights of their lives. SS3 Goku vs. Ultimate Gohan. SS3 Vegeta vs. SS3 Gotenks. Ending finally here.
1. Chapter 1

Two months have passed since the destruction of the demonic Kid Buu. One had passed since the rampage of the monster Hirudegarn. Gohan had returned to Orange Star High School where his friendship with Hercule's daughter Videl continued. Training was a regular part of his lifestyle so he could maintain the small amount of power he had over his father from the Elder Kai's ceremony. Speaking of his father they rarely conversed or interacted.

"Hey Gohan, can we talk?" Goku tried to shout to his sixteen year-old son as he walked out of his bedroom.

"Dad, can we do this later?" pleaded the half-Saiyan to his father. "I was hoping to meet Videl."

"Wow, that's just what I was hoping to talk about." Gohan groaned. The last time Goku had spoken to him like this he had received "the talk". Well, that's because his father and he had not had serious discussion since seven years ago before the Cell Games when he selfishly remained in the Other World. For some reason this was on his mind.

"Dad we're just going to study for our Business class. It's really not what you think. There's going to be three other people there." The hasty inflection in his voice was not satisfactory for Goku.

"Your mother doesn't think so. She doesn't like that you have been rather secretive the last few months. And, I think I agree with her." Goku was being completely civil with his son.

"I'm not doing anything you would disapprove of. Besides, what would you know about family?" The last sentence slipped out, but saying it felt right.

"Excuse me? Must I remind you that I'm your father?" Goku had been shocked. He never really had to reassert his dominance over his son.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the past seven years of my life you missed? The wife that went without a man all that time! Dammit, how about your youngest son who didn't even know what a father was until he was seven years old?!" There was no stopping Gohan at this point.

"We-," Goku wasn't even given a chance to say a word.

"Do you know what it's like to have to work two shifts for hours each day while you're trying to study? No, because you never worked nor went to school! All you ever do is fight. And then you decide that you're going to give up fighting for years to 'keep the Earth safe' when you could save the planet anyways. Did it ever occur to you that perhaps people might want to see you? What am I supposed to do, just accept that you returned and everything is all right? 'Well Goku's back and let's pretend that we never suffer years of heartache.' I'm not as foolish as Mom and Goten!" The half-Saiyan was finally expressing his pent-up emotions. His parent just stood there in awe.

"Now, if you are done questioning me about things you have no place asking, I have a study group to get to." After the last syllable Gohan quickly raised his Ki, creating his standard light blue aura and pushing Goku back a full step. Once he had closed the door behind him he took off in flight as fast as he could, leaving his Saiyan father completely stunned. While world-saving was Goku's field of expertise, parenting was still rather alien to him.

* * *

"Dad, please, I can't keep up," begged Trunks to his Saiyan father.

"Damn boy, it's only five-hundred-times Earth gravity. This shouldn't be a challenge," scoffed Vegeta in response to what he believed was an absurd staement. "What happens if Hirudegarn returns? Would you want to watch that Tapion nearly killed again? You are a Saiyan prince; you should have no limit to your power!"

As of late, Vegeta and Trunks had been undergoing some extreme training. The former had been pissed that twice within the last few months that blasted Kakarot had been able to show him up. Not just that, but his brat had been able to as well. There was no way in Hell that the Saiyan royal family would continue to be outclassed.

"Well on that case, take this!" Super Saiyan Trunks grabbed his freshly-sharpened sword, propeled himself at his training partner, managing to score an unsuspected cut on the fellow Super Saiyan's cheek. Before the arrogant father could even think he ascended to the Super Saiyan 2 state and sent his towards the wall at full speed with an Explosive Wave.

"Don't you dare cry! A real warrior will stand and fight." Vegeta was not going to show his son any mercy.

"No, no more. I don't want you to hurt me any more!" the violet-haired child lost all semblance of thought. Trunks yet again climbed to his feet. He gathered his Ki into his palms and shot it in the form of his signature technique, the Big Tree Cannon. However, the proud prince saw this coming and blasted his son with a miniature Big Bang Attack, causing young Trunks to fall down once again.

"Foolish child. Your actions are begging for stronger gravity." Vegeta proceeded over to the control panel as soon as his son rose. With a button press the younster fell to his knees under the six-hundred-times Earth's gravity. He still was not done yet. This time he turned it up to seven-hundred- times the planet's gravity. Yet again the boy collapsed to the floor, a level he had never himself done, nor his father. Once he was content with the Trunks' unconcious state he began his push-up routine. As he worked out he thought about the Son's leaps in power and his own son's inablity to do so. Once he had done twenty a major change occured.

Prince Vegeta went to the ground a Super Saiyan 2. When he rose he had emerged at the next level. Before he could bask in his own pride at his newfound Super Saiyan Three state he turned his attention to his passed-out offspring. He reset the chamber's gravity to standard, descended to base form, and then lifted his son, heading towards the house. Both this new power and the boy would be handled tomorrow. Until then, he had an appointment with his bed for much-needed sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan returned from his study session at 10:00 P.M. and proceeded straight to bed without seeing any of his family members. Early the next day, before any of the other Sons had awaken, he left to study and work out at the remote mountain hangout that he, Goten, and Trunks had designated a year ago. At 9:00 in the morning his parents rose not surprised to find that their elder half-Saiyan son was not home. The other lay asleep in his bed, not due to rise for another hour. After a quick breakfast Goku did the one thing he was always sure of how to do: train as his human wife Chi-Chi watched from her perch on the former's shirtless back.

"I just don't understand, Chi-Chi. I thought that we would finally be happy now that some maniac isn't trying to blow up the planet," pondered Goku whilst he practiced push-ups using only his right index finger.

"Well you have to see it from his perspective, honey. The boy has supported a family, study advanced academics, mentor two young boys, and even save the world on two occasions, all without a father figure to guide him," responded the brunette human.

"But you and Goten have forgiven me," said the Saiyan as he switched arms seamlessly and began his next set of fifty push-ups.

"Goku, we aren't Gohan. Goten a seven year-old boy; he's not emotionally mature enough to truly understand the concept. I realize you did what you for the sake of the Earth and therefore can't hold it against you. Whoa!" The last syllable was shouted when as Chi-Chi lost her seat for less than a second while her husband did an impressive spin move and caught the woman in his hands. Once he had set her down he walked away a safe distance so he could begin the next phase of his training routine.

Chi-Chi could tell that he needed a few moments to take this in. She went inside to make a glass of lemonade knowing he would need it.

Goku continued on with his training. Raising both hands to the sky he gathered Ki into his hands and formed a moderately-sized energy sphere with it. Once the Saiyan was satisfied with the ball he tossed it into ten feet into the air above him, waiting for it to fall down on him. It collided on his head and pushed him to his knees, producing the desired effect. The man continued on with this activity for ten full minutes until he got carried away and created a sphere twice as large as the ones before, pushing him to the ground leaving him exhausted.

"Chi-Chi, honey, could you please bring me a Senzu bean while you are inside?" asked the hero from his position on the ground. After taking a breath of preparation Goku jumped back up to a standing position, albeit scarred and burned from the intense work out he had gone through. The Sons decided that they should keep a stock of Senzu beans to make up for their intense training methods. After a minute or two the Ox King's daughter was back outside handing her mate both a refreshing glass of lemonade and a Senzu bean. He wasted no time indulging in the beverage's sweet flavor.

"Thanks, Chi… Say, do you think that Gohan will ever forgive me?" queried the warrior while he munched on the miraculous vegetation, reinvigorating his battered body.

"That's not for me to decide. But if Gohan is still the same kid I think he is then he will come around if you give him time."

"Yeah that makes sense." Goku took another sip of his wife's delicious lemon drink. When he was done he placed it on the ground.

"Who knows, maybe he has finally found his inner Saiyan pride?" The couple had a good laughing fit as they both imagined their spawn looking and acting like Vegeta.

"_I am Gohan, the son of the Saiyan warrior, Kakarot! I am the strongest in the universe!" exclaimed the imaginary Son Vegeta._

"What a scary thought," uttered Chi-Chi in deadpan.

"Say honey, didn't you need to go to the supermarket?" inquired Goku.

"M-Hm," pronounced the female as she finished off the last of the lemonade and set it on the ground. With one quick move Goku grabbed his wife in a hug, placed two fingers on his forehead, found the Ki of their favorite cashier, and transported both he and his wife store.

"Thanks honey, I'll only be about an hour or two," she stepped up and planted a kiss on Goku's cheek. ", and Goku don't be too hard on him, he's going through a tough time." Her eyes were large and pleading, so Goku took them to heart. When she had finished saying this she turned around and headed towards the dairy isle.

Before Goku would speak to his son again he needed to do some relaxing. After a second of searching for Ki, he found the one he was looking for and used the Instantaneous Transmission to travel to Capsule Corp.

* * *

Vegeta and his human mate Bulma awoke on Saturday to find that their hybrid son had already left to play with their Saiyan friend Goku's children. Bulma whipped up her husband's favorite breakfast, bread rolls, and then followed him outside to watch his training and hear about his fabulous new exploits. Vegeta was ecstatic and was ready to share it.

"Oh yes, woman, I can see it now; Kakarot's going to be at my feat begging for mercy when I'm through with him," boasted the Saiyan prince for the umpteenth time as he beat into a boulder with his feat.

"Yes, I know Vegeta, you are now a Super Saiyan 3 and are going to crush Goku now," Bulma sarcastically replied. She took another sip of her coffee and sighed, thinking about her son. Looking around from her lawn chair she wondered just what Goku was doing today.

"Not only that, but the boy is going to follow in my footsteps. No one will be able to handle us. Kakarot and his idiotic sons won't be able to handle us. Our boy will be the greatest warrior to have ever lived!" Vegeta's last word corresponded with a masterful chop into the massive rock, splitting it in half. In the blink of an eye Vegeta had raised his hand and obliterated the stone in one blast.

"Um honey, sorry to burst your over-inflated bubble but the last time I checked Gohan's stronger than even Goku." The inventor smirked as she thought that her comment would shut the joyous man up. She was wrong.

"That nerd's going to lose all of his power soon if he keeps hitting books and not boulders like a true warrior. Now I just need to imbue some fighting spirit in our Trunks or he'll end up the same way." Vegeta grimaced when imagining the prospect of Trunks looking and acting like Gohan.

"_I'm Trunks and I'm inspired by my great inventor mother, Bulma Briefs. I want to be as great a scholar as she is," stated the make-believe Gohan-Trunks._

"Has it ever occurred to you that perhaps Trunks might not want to grow up and be a fighter like you?" Bulma inquired of her husband. She knew of his cruel training practices, and while she understood the purpose, didn't find them necessary. It seemed that the Earth was finally beginning a new era of peace.  
"I know what you're thinking: the Earth is safe, blah, blah, blah. Well that's why they all thought after Buu. Then that blasted insect showed up along with that Tapion fool made our son display _emotional weakness_! Do you understand how embarrassing that is?" Vegeta was now working on demolishing a titanium block.

"Oh how dare he show a shred of humanity? Did you ever realize that maybe, just maybe, he wants to just live a normal life and not always push himself to his utmost physical limits? He's not completely Saiyan?" Bulma clapped when the prince made a hole in the block shoving his entire body through in one swift summersault.

"This has nothing to do with his species! I don't want our family name to be known as a group of weaklings. We're not like that bald weirdo with his freaky robot fetish!" Bulma couldn't help but laugh at her mate's ridiculous joke, not caring to mention that Krillin was not bald anymore or that #18 was not a robot.

"Perhaps you haven't noticed it yet but this whole "family reputation" you keep baabling about does not really exist. You're the only one who cares." Bulma sighed because she knew speaking to Vegeta when he was in this mood (nearly almost all the time) was no more productive than speaking to the boulders he practiced on.

Vegeta really did not care what his wife said. Right now all he cared about was taking flight into the sky directly above him and continuing on with his training. Both hands were stuck out as he unleashed a storm of Ki blasts outward and used his control over them to lead them to collide within his body at full speed. However, he overestimated his own power and left himself injured on a crash course for the Earth below.

"Bulma, the bean!" he cried out using some of his last strength. The lady knew just what to do. Grabbing from their supply of Senzu beans gathered to heal after their crazy training sessions Bulma tossed the vegetable at full force towards Vegeta's face, which he caught in his mouth and chewed, reinstoring his vitality and landing on his hand after in a remarkable display of skill and finesse.

"You know woman, if the boy can be as helpful as you are maybe he can be permitted to be an inventor or whatever. But before anything as crazy as that happens I need to devote myself to mastering Super Saiyan 3 and taking down Kakarot." As if he had read his mind, his Saiyan rival appeared there that instant with an expression showing that he wanted nothing more than to get in that Gravity Chamber and fight Vegeta with all his might. The Saiyan prince would be happy to oblige.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello Bulma, Vegeta. How's about we have a sparring session? I have some pent-up aggression to release," said Goku as he did some warm-up stretches.

"Well, I have something to work on in the lab. See you gentlemen later," the blue-haired human kissed her husband on the cheek and walked inside. The two Saiyan men entered the Gravity Chamber.

"Aggression? The Kakarot I know is less aggressive than a mentally-challenged cow. Did your wife yell at you again?" Vegeta did arm rolls as he mocked his friend.

"Look, I'd rather not talk about it right now. Can't we just get going already?" Goku was not in the best of moods today and just wanted a good fight.

"Whatever. Let's begin at 500-times Earth's gravity." The prince activated the machine and turned to his sparring partner.

The men took a few swift steps forward and met each other close with a few simple blows, each met with a standard block. Seeing how limited their base forms were for this activity the pair both powered up to the Super Saiyan state, golden hair standing tall. With increased mobility the combatants' abilities improved. Vegeta made a quick duck from Goku's left hook and rammed his head into the latter's stomach. The low-class warrior used this attack to his advantage, taking a full of step back and sending a knee into Vegeta's chest. After a nimble back flip the two caught their breath and watched each other.

"Vegeta, what was Gohan like while I was gone?" Vegeta looked up with a confused face for a second. After a few moments of pondering he looked up and decided how to answer.

"Well Kakarot, the boy was certainly disturbed. The happy-go-lucky brat I use to picture died soon after you did. After we battled that blue bastard Bojack, Gohan truly matured. It really meant something to him to finally save the planet with minimal help from you," Vegeta paused. They both recalled the event.

* * *

_It had been a desperate struggle. All of the Z Fighters had fallen in combat to the forces of the evil Bojack. Only one stood standing, the young Son Gohan. After a reassuring pep talk from his deceased father, the boy looked at the tyrannical alien and found the strength to fight once more._

"_I know your kind. You think you can waltz in and just take our planet," spoke the planet's lone hope. His green villain merely laughed. The boy continued, "but you forgot one thing. I'm my father's son!"_

_With that Gohan once again powered up to the Super Saiyan 2 form, the new level he had discovered while battling the clone Cell. Two of Bojack's henchmen tried to attack, but were both cut down by the furious half-Saiyan. The tyrant pushed his henchwoman Zangya in front of him and threw an energy ball through her in a failed attempt to defeat his foe. After dodging the blast Gohan planted his fist into Bojack's abdomen, piercing entirely through._

"_You fool! Any last words before you die?" Bojack coughd up his purple blood and then prepared his most powerful move, the Galactic Buster to vanguish his eleven year-old enemy._

"_Actually Bojack, there is one word that comes to mind," he bent to the side and began focusing blue energy into his palms. ", Kamehameha!" The two energy waves collided, but the one from the human-Saiyan-hybrid was much stronger. It broke through and put an end to Bojack and his villainous reign of terror._

* * *

"When his brother was born he became more morose, working to support the family. He abandoned his training and lost some of his power." Vegeta was not looking at him but could tell that Goku had shed a tear. After Goku's indicative hand gesture Vegeta raised the gravity to six-hundred-times Earth's gravity. Blue lightning bolts appeared in the Gravity Chamber as both fighters reached the next great height of Saiyan power, the Super Saiyan 2 form.

Goku deflected three Ki blasts from Vegeta's right hand and made a jump kick forwards. The latter grabbed his orange-clothed companion by the heel and gave him a backwards toss. Goku pushed Vegeta to the ground with an energy ball while in the air. Vegeta slid on the ground to meet his opponent with a jab. Goku hopped from the wall and kicked Vegeta in the forehead. Again on opposite ends of the Gravity Chamber the Saiyans took deep breaths and watched one another.

"Are my training methods too harsh for Trunks?" asked the prince of all Saiyans to the other blonde warrior. After gathering his thoughts Goku replied from behind his bright golden aura.

"Well I wouldn't know for sure but I don't think Trunks is exactly the fighting type. While he may do it for sport with Goten, I really don't believe that he strives to ascend to the limits of Saiyan power like we do. He just doesn't have our fighting spirit. He's not going to become as powerful as us." Goku knew just what his friend was thinking about.

* * *

"_Dad, what's wrong? Ah…this is embarrassing. Dad cut it out," Trunks was caught in the first embrace his father had given him since the day of his birth._

"_Trunks there's something you must know. You've made me proud, my son." Vegeta smiled but was torn up on the inside. He couldn't believe what he was about to do._

With a chop to the back of the boy's neck Vegeta knocked out his son. He had actually hurt his son. And in a matter of moments he would kill himself so that Trunks could live, albeit without his father.

* * *

After a nod from Vegeta the fight resumed. Both men ran straight towards each other. Expecting Vegeta to be faster Goku used the Instantaneous Transmission to get behind him and land a one-handed Kamehameha Wave against the shorter man's back. The initial force caught him by surprise, but once he had composed himself he blocked the rest of the beam with his golden aura in an Explosive Wave. Goku's attempt at a kick to was diverted by Vegeta's elbow into his face. This left the son of Bardock disoriented for a few moments which allowed his foe to gain the upper hand. Vegeta scored a few unblocked blows onto Goku's exposed body, culminating in an enveloping blue energy wave.

"You're holding back Kakarot! I want you to give it your all when you fight me! The last time you went easy on me I ended up dead!" Vegeta was sick and tired of being coddled by a man younger than him.

"If I were to go Super Saiyan 3 then I would cream you. I can't just go overpower you and make the fight unfair." Goku was still unaware of Vegeta's progress.

"Damn, Kakarot! Will you ever stop underestimating me?" Vegeta would finally show him. Kakarot would finally lose!

The prince of all Saiyans let out a vicious yell and focused his power. It continued to rise. After about a minute his power reached the breaking point. He was once again at the ultimate level of Saiyan capability, the Super Saiyan 3.

Due to the family situation earlier Vegeta hadn't been able to see his new appearance. Bright yellow hair grew down to his waist. Curved blue lightning bolts floated in place around his aura. The space above his eyes was vacant as the brows had completely disappeared. His muscle mass had increased in size. Most importantly his power level had a gargantuan enhancement. He was now ready for a fight.

"What are you waiting for Kakarot? Hurry up and go Super Saiyan 3! But please don't cuase any natural disasters this time." Vegeta simply smirked at the look of surprise on Goku's visage.

Once Goku had obliged Vegeta's request the two men were once again ready to fight. The blue garbed man increased the gravity in the room to 800-times the Earth. Punches met kicks. Elbows met knees. Foreheads met foreheads. Vegeta's newfound level of power allowed him one of the best fights he had ever had.

Goku could tell that they were both draining energy rapidly; unfortunately he was trailing slightly behind Vegeta. Blow after blow, block after block, Vegeta was winning the match. He was going to need one swift finisher move to put an end before he tired out. A quick hop placed him a safe distance above Vegeta's leg-sweep. The Gravity Chamber became a bright orange hue as Goku's Ki became a massive tidal wave ready to blow the room to pieces.

Vegeta had to act hurriedly to avoid his defeat. The chamber was too small for him to escape and the gravity was too intense for a nimble maneuvers. Both of his palms were placed directly in front of his heart and acted as cannon to deliver a yellow wave of energy, the Final Flash. Just as he expected the beam carved a path through the explosion and met Goku's body. However, he didn't anticipate Goku's Super Explosive Wave filling the chamber despite the Saiyan prince's efforts. Furthermore, neither of them expected what was about to happen.

Bulma created the current Gravity Chamber years ago to accommodate Vegeta's Super Saiyan 2 transformation. However, the device could not handle the power of the two greatest Saiyans battling at their strongest forms. The combination of Goku's Super Explosive Wave and Vegeta's Final Flash was too much for the machine to take. A hole burst through the top and released a bright display of golden Ki to all of West City. The combined force of the machine's explosion, the power they had used, and the massive metal slabs that had fallen on their backs caused both Z Fighters to collapse to the floor and revert to their base forms completely exhausted.

Bulma watched what had happened from her place inside. Once she was sure that the gravity was stabilized she left for the back yard and brought the magical Senzu Beans to her husband and her good friend. Once they had swallowed the medical miracle they quickly rushed from the wreckage and sat down.

"Wow Vegeta that was an amazing fight!" Goku had just had one of the best training sessions of his long Saiyan life.

"I concur Kakarot. If it were not for that blasted device then I would have surely defeated you." Even now Vegeta needed to demonstrate his Saiyan pride.

"Well I'll get working on a new one." Bulma sighed and returned inside back to her work before her husband could do any more complaining.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but I need to pick up Chi-Chi from the grocery store. Then handle something with Gohan." Goku groaned at the last part before putting both fingers to his forehead and disappearing.

"I have some matters with my son to attend to as well," thought Vegeta before returning inside to eat lunch. Both of the Z Warriors had helped one another with their family problems although they did not know it.


	4. Chapter 4

About a year ago the Son children and their friend Trunks were hiking through a newfound mountain area when they discovered a beautiful secluded area that would claim as their own hideout. This location was the best secret base for the youngsters, nice cover with the various nearby trees, fresh water flowing from a miniature waterfall, and a cave for seclusion. When they needed to just get away from it all, especially their parents, they would come down to this comfortable retreat for much-needed relaxation. Today Gohan had been doing a light training routine while studying for his upcoming Chemistry test. He had been alone for a few hours until Trunks arrived.

"Hey there Gohan!" exclaimed Trunks. ", Ouch! " The Briefs boy shouted when he collided with the ground at high speed. A new habit of his was trying to make stylish landings at maximum velocity, a game which he had been not to skilled in ye

"Salutations Trunks, Goten is still sleeping, and I can't play for a few minutes as I'm still reviewing the processes of nuclear fusion and particle acceleration." Gohan looked up from his place below a tree branch. Unsurprisingly, the student was reading whilst doing upside-down pull-ups with his feet. This multitasking allowed him to get a quite a lot done in between his busy schedule of school, training, and crime fighting.

"Yeah whatever," said Trunks. The violet-haired child had long since given up trying to understand his friend's academic nonsense. Since he was without a companion for a while he decided to wander through the surrounding forests.

Gohan smirked at the youth's lively demeanor. He remembered his days as a boy, back when he was so carefree and energetic. That was before every other day was a life-or-death battle and fathers were disappeared for years at a time. Speaking of his childhood, he could swear that he could feel a familiar Ki in the area. It could only be one creature, his old pet Icarus the dragon.

"Whoa, look Gohan, there's a dragon over here," called Trunks from his hiding spot in the local vegetation. The reptile, with its keen sense of smell, was already running over to find the location of the old scent. He had not smelled this aroma in about nine years.

The scaled animal quickly hopped on the lap of his old friend and began licking his face. Gohan, amazed that Icarus was still alive after all of these years, gave the dragon one strong embrace. They looked at one another and marveled at how much they had both grown.

"Trunks, I would like you to meet my old pal Icarus. This guy over here is partially responsible for us both being here today. He helped me save my dad's life when we fought the villain Cooler and in turn, the planet." Icarus, interested in meeting the friend of his friend walked over to Trunks as sniffed him curiously. Once Icarus had smelled the same Saiyan-human odor he remembered from Gohan he grabbed the child with his string mouth and tossed him on my his back and took flight.

"Whoa Gohan, this is so cool!" While Trunks could always fly by himself this dragon ride was still an enthralling experience. To top it off, the reptile had apparently gained the ability to breathe fire at some unknown time and was demonstrating it for his half-Saiyan companions.

"Wow seeing Icarus again after all these years really brings me back." Once he had set down his study material Gohan leapt for the sky and join his comrades in a game of chase in the air. 

"Oh Gohan, Trunks, you'll never believe what I found!" exclaimed a distant voice that could belong to no one other than Son Goten. Once he had hopped down from a spot in a northern tree the boy was seen cradling two young dragons.

As if on command Icarus flew to the ground at record speed and landed in front of the youngest Son. He began to rub both of the purple beings with his own cranium affectionately.

"Well boys, it seems that we're having a family reunion here. I believe that my bud Icarus is living the good life of a daddy." Gohan smiled as he thought about how happy Icarus must have been caring for the youth. The thought of that made him remember his own father and how horrible a job he had done. Trunks too recalled the unfortunate experiences he was having his own parent.

Once Goten was brought up to speed with the events of the morning all of the youth partook in some good Saturday morning fun, free of the pains of parental insensitivity. When it was time for the dragon family to return to their dwelling the half-Saiyans made a promise to keep in touch.

"Gohan, why is my dad so hard on me. I really don't want to train as hard as he makes me and I lose every time I fight back," inquired the Saiyan prince as he watched the clouds with his two closest compatriots.

"Well Trunks, your father really means well at heart, he just can't always express it like normal people do. He wants to see you succeed and not lose all the time like he does," the boys laughed at the unintentional humor behind the eldest's statement. He continued, "He loves you alright. If he didn't love you then he would not have blown himself up to save you, now would he? And at least you've had your father for the last seven years.

"Hey, that cloud looks like a Dragon Ball," said Goten as he pointed out the circular puff in the sky.

"Goten, treasure all of the time you spend with Dad. He could at any time be gone, and then you'd be stuck without a father yet again. I for one don't want to see that ever happen again." Gohan's somber speech was cut short when a call came in from Videl Sattan, informing him of mass gang violence going down in downtown West City. After a quick goodbye and a press of a button Gohan was in his Great Saiyaman outfit to once again save the day, goofy poses and all.

"Hey Trunks, do you wanna spar?" Goten looked over to his friend who seemed to be rather perturbed.

"Oh, uh sure thing Goten. But let's go easy, I'm still sore from last night against my dad." And with that, both boys stood up, ready for a light training session. Miles away to full Saiyans had just finished an excellent bout and were contemplating how to handle their family problems.


	5. Chapter 5

Gohan's flight to Hercule City came to a stop when he landed behind the house of the citie's namesake celebrity Hercule Satan, and his daughter, Videl. She was already dressed in her Great Saiyawoman costume, indicating that she was prepared for crime fighting. Five minutes ago Gohan had received her call and was too dressed in a ludicrous outfit. Before anything the he felt it appropriate to do a few poses.

"The harbinger of justice, the forerunner of heroism, the Great Saiyaman, has arrived" with this Gohan flexed his body to perform a goofy pose.

"We don't exactly have time for that right now Gohan. The mayor and his entire staff are being held hostage by a rouge terrorist group at the city hall. And we both know that we're the only ones who are going to do anything about." Videl looked at her pointed through the window to the body on the couch.

"Oh honey, I wish I could help you out, but I'm seriously ill right now." The world's hero Hercule Satan was clutching his stomach dubiously with a puppy dog look on his visage.

"Shut it dad! We all know that you're just scared and don't want to actually help. Just sit there while the real heroes do all the work." Videl took off without warning. Gohan quickly followed and snickered at his friend's outburst. It seemed that negligence was rather common recently among the fathers of the world.

Within a matter of moments the pair was in flight just above the enormous crowd gathered outside the city hall. All of the local news channels had stationed crews outside of the building to cover the shocking event. Red tape roped off the steps of the crime scene whilst the police who placed it did nothing about the current situation. They were all too afraid of combat and were discussing ways to possibly negotiate with the villains. The super heroes landed in front of the squad of officers.

"Don't worry everyone; me and my partner have the whole situation under control!" shouted the Great Saiyaman to the fearful audience.

"The maiden of bravery, the omen of salvation, the Great Saiyawoman is here!" It was now Videl's turn to do a ridiculous series of gyrations. These elicited cheers from the many people watching, both present and on television.

Gohan whispered, "I thought that we didn't have time for that right now."

She replied "We didn't until the fans were in view. It's a habit picked up from being the spawn of an international idol."

"Whatever. Anyways, how about I take them from the front as you sneak around front." Said Gohan with a corresponding series of gestures. Once the uproar of the crowd had died down they both began to carry out the plan.

Wasting no time, Gohan smashed in the door and received a hail of bullets from his foolish foes. To demonstrate the error in their ways he caught one with his teeth. Looking up from their makeshift pieces of cover, including desks, benches, and even a vending machine, the terrorists were scared out of their minds. With a chop to the neck and a kick of the stomach he subdued two in a flash. The others, not wanting the same fate, dropped their weapons in a sign of defeat. Gohan made sure that each hostage was not hurt and showed them the way to the exit. Not long later he regrouped with Videl and they continued their trip to find the office of the mayor.

"Nice work, back there Saiyaman." She complemented with a thumbs up. After numerous punches, kicks, and other pathetically easy moments of resistance the two had ascended three floors and were at the door leading to the mayor's office were the leader of the group held the politician at gunpoint.

With a bang on the door the female attempted to reason with the insane captor. "Sir, please release the mayor. Don't make this any harder than it should be." It was quiet for a minute.

"No! I will do no such thing. How can I allow this man to be free when his ridiculous policies are damaging the very nature of our society? High taxes, unrestricted immigration, socialized health care, mandatory child suupo-" the radical wasn't even permitted to finish his rant as Gohan had busted through the door and grabbed him at the neck when he heard the last word.

"I see. You think abandoning your children is okay, huh? Scum like you might as well stay dead." The half-Saiyan tossed the criminal out the window and shot a yellow energy wave just barely over his head, searing away most of his hair.

"Gohan!" Videl's frightened shout brought the hero back to his senses long enough to catch the dissenter in midair, albeit passed out from shear fear.

"Hah fools, you may have caught me, but you'll never be able to grab all the bombs in time. As a matter of fact, the whole block should be up in flames in a matter of seconds.

"You're lying! There's no way you could have done this already" Videl said this but was still in fear of the potential of the truth.

"Hah, if ony I was…" the toothy grin of the rebel awoke the superheroes to their fate.

"Videl get down!" called out Gohan, taking her into his arms so he could shield her from the oncoming blast. After a few moments, they stood up after seeing that nothing had happened.

"See he really was lying!" Videl turned to the surprised Gohan and the mortified insurgent.

"No he's telling the truth, or at least _was_" said a boy with violet hair. through the window came a pair children, human-Saiyan hybrids, each holding a bundle of green squares, culminating in a red dot on top. The orange-clothed tossed to the feet his older brother.

After noticing how confused the Great Saiyaman the other son of Kakarot began to explain the situation. Bored with their sparring, both kids flew to Hercule City in order to help the teenagers with their heroics. Noticing the bombs, they made a game out of smashing and collecting them. Goten was the victor, and he certainly was not going to let anyone forget that anytime soon.

The mayor, confused but grateful, addressed his liberators, saying "I don't know how, but you youngsters have saved the city! I can't tell even begin to explain to you just what you have done. I will award you with the highest honors, the key to Hercule City!" Standing up, he landed a swift kick into the abdomen of his attacker.

"Yay, I'm a hero!," exclaimed Goten with his classic childish enthusiasm.

"Well since the two neglected to come in costume you're not being awarded anything. Do you want the whole world to know about us? Don't worry, we can celebrate at home" Gohan rubbed the hair of the younger brother.

* * *

Disappointed, the children left out the back door to avoid public attention for their hideout to play some more. Once they arrived they were greeted by a certain Saiyan prince.

"Hello weaklings. I was wondering if you wanted to train, but it doesn't seem like you either of you are up to the task," Vegeta ended his sentence with a growl indicating his anger.

* * *

Both super heroes were honored by the mayor and public, including Hercule himself. Everyone believed yet another of his stories about illness to explain his absence during the hostage situation. The press was eager to take numerous photographs of the Z Warrior and his girlfriend of rote responses. Gohan walked Videl home, and as a parting gift for a job well done she gave him a light peck on the cheek. In a state of pure bliss he turned around and began heading home, almost missing the Saiyan in the orange gi who had witnessed it all.

"Not what I think, eh?"queried Goku with a raised eyebrow.


	6. Chapter 6

"Dad, what the hell are you doing!" exclaimed a furious Gohan to his father who just a moment ago he found standing outside of the Satan residence.

"Just watching. It's typically what fathers do for the sons. But I wouldn' know anything about that, now would I?" the smirk that was originally on Goku's visage was replaced with a sharp look meant to indicate his serious demeanor.

"You haven't done that in seven years! Now you're monitoring my personal time with my girlfriend. If this keeps up I might as well just move out! How the hell do you expect me to put up with such a situational parenting method?" exasperated, Gohan's power level began to soar.

Goku rested his chin on his fist. After a few good moments of pondering the Saiyan warrior took a couple of confident strides towards his flustered son. With one hand placed on the half-Saiyan's shoulder and two fingers of the other on his own forehead, he had transported both himself and his boy to the location of a certain Namekian friend. A quick survey of the surroundings revealed that they were in a mountain range, probably within relative proximity to the area of the first epic battle against Vegeta twelve years ago.

"Hello Piccolo. Gohan and I need to train here." With a nod, Piccolo stood up from his meditative position on the ground and beckoned to demonstrate to his Saiyan comrades that it was all theirs.

Taking a few steps back, Goku looked straight ahead at his half-human offspring and said "If you are truly serious about moving out and leaving me and your mother then come at me with all of your might. We'll have a fight here to decide it. You seem rather angry, so why don't you release this pent-up aggression here?"

Jaw agape, Gohan simply stood motionless until he rapped the idea around his head. Removing the helmet and turban from his costume, the younger Z Fighter took a fighting stance and prepared for the most intense sparring session of his life.

Then, just like that, they were off. From a safe distance Piccolo watched the Son men traded blows, noting the particular bits of his own fighting style implanted in Gohan's combinations. The aforementioned combatant found his slower opponent off guard and landed an axe to his father's left shoulder, crashing him to the ground.

"Come on, Dad! I bet you didn't go that easy on Pikkon," mocked Gohan as his father rose. He continued "I sure hope you didn't waste time in Other World being lazy!"

Once on his feet again Bardock's son went Super Saiyan 2, bypassing the first stage. This time, his abilities were closer to Gohan's. After a well timed block, Goku sent a yellow energy ball towards the younger man's face. The move was for not as he overpowered it with a his own Masenko technique, pushing his father back ten feet and once again to his knees.

"Congratulations, son. I've only used this form five times before. Let's see if Elder Kai's ceremony can handle a Super Saiyan 3!" With that, Goku ascended to his ceiling of power. Determined to perform better with it this time than he had against his rival Vegeta earlier in the day Goku used a lightning-quick combo on Gohan, with the last punch connecting to his face.

Chi-Chi's elder son responded with a gut kick. Unfortunately, his attempt at follow-up blow was cut short as his father made use of the Instant Transmission, warping behind Gohan and delivering his own move. This continued on for a minute, and Goku, hit after hit, began to take control of the fight with constant teleportation.

When he could no longer see his father nor sense his suppressed Ki, Gohan sat down and began to meditate as Piccolo had taught him all of those years before. Free of outside distraction, his calm mental state when to work trying to locate Goku's position, Within a moment, he could feel the ocean of energy a mile above him prepping the Kamehameha Wave. Seeing his opportunity, the hybrid flew directly into the path of the beam.

Goku surveyed the crater one mile underneath his feet in search of the son he presumed had been defeated by his powerful signature technique. An unforeseen kick to the head sent him into a freefall towards the rocky ground. Gohan had flown to the eye of the storm, so to speak, a location obscured by the massive blue trail. His full-Saiyan father couldn't see him sneak around his back and hit him so hard.

A devastating elbow rendered Goku's left arm useless. According Gohan's strategy he would now hit the orange-garbed warrior with so much intensity that his one arm would only be enough to defend, and effectively disable the use of the Instant Transmission. Goku's leg sweep took out Gohan's legs from under him, but he caught himself with his right hand flipping back to fighting stance using numerous punches and kicks, which one-armed Goku could hardly keep up with.

The low-class fighter spread his working arm in front of his face and called out "Solar Flare", blinding his child, which gave him the opportunity to head butt. Still unable to see, the half-Saiyan grasped at the mountain of hair protruding from the scalp of his full-Saiyan of his father and gave him a toss. Once he regained his eye sight a hop put him at equal level with his parent. Here the too unleashed the fullest extent of their offensive capabilities, forsaking energy consumption and defense, to put an end to their foe.

"Color me impressed Gohan. Aside from Buu and Janemba, I didn't think anyone existed that could stand up against a Super Saiyan 3." Spoke a proud father amidst the flurry of blows he and his eldest son were trading.

Gohan, however, remained silent. He was waiting for one moment, and that was the eventual exhaust of Goku's remaining energy. He knew that sustaining the Super Saiyan 3 transformation drained a tremendous amount of power from the user, and was sure that if the two were to continue slugging out it out like this, then he would eventually end up the victor of this contest.

It occurred to Goku that he was caught in a trap. The storm of punches and kicks he was trading with Gohan was depleting the last of his reserves, but the scholar allowed him no opportunity to escape. After only minutes he felt the body-wide ache as his power level lowered, his eyebrows returned, and the colossal river of hair returned to his head. He was once again at his base form.

Now that he was weak all it took was one final punch to finally bring this intense battle to a close. With the greatest look of pride on his visage, Goku dropped to the ground, finally bested in one-on-one combat by his own son.

"Gohan, good job. Even I have never been able to do that." Complimented Piccolo as he picked up the unconscious body of his ally and flew in direction of the man's home.

Gohan, with most of his remaining energy drained in the aforementioned battle flew at a snail's pace behind his former mentor, barely comprehending what had just happened. Once home he headed immediately at his bed, too tired to even study.

* * *

"Dad, what are you doing here?" inquired the eight year-old Trunks.

"I was wondering why we haven't trained all day. Are you afraid of getting hurt? Or do you want to remain weak?" chided the prince in a mocking tone.

"Hey, Trunks isn't weak. He's super strong!" argued Goten in an attempt to defend his friend.

"Not when all of his loved ones die around him! Have you forgot about Majin Buu!" yelled Vegeta. As a ferocious as he was, he meant well and did not want his only child to have to experience that kind of loss ever again.

"Dad, I don't need to train super hard like you do! When Goten and I fuse we're stronger than even you. We could kick your butt any day of the week." Goku's spawn affirmed this statement with a nod.

With a chuckle Vegeta replied "For the second time today a fool underestimates. I will have you know that I am the greatest warrior in the universe!" to punctuate this exclamation Vegeta unveiled to the children his newest transformation. His eyebrows disappeared, hair extended down to his waist, an aura of golden light surrounded him, and his power level skyrocketed.

"It's on!"Called out both half-Saiyans. The two took positions next two another and began the familiar ritual.

"Fu! Sion! Ha!" rang from the throats of the two beings. The tips of their index fingers met and caused them both to disappear, replaced with a certain Super Saiyan 3 fighter, Gotenks.

A speedy whirlwind of attacks flew between both fighters. An upwards kick from Vegeta's right foot shot Gotenks into the air where the viscous melee continued. A chop from the former's left hand collided with the latter's forearm. The fused fighter swung his left elbow into his opponent's left cheek, enabling him to land a tsunami of jabs into the older man's chest, launching him a number of yards. Mid-flight the child was caught in the face with an unseen foot from his father.

"Haha boys. See now not to mess with the grown-ups?" pursuing his foe the full-Saiyan flew towards the small hole where he presumed Gotenks have landed in. Instead, he was greeted with a diminutive explosion, but enough to damage him.

"Hah! A big, strong Saiyan prince should have seen my Ghost Kamikaze Attack. Now, eat some Die Die Missiles!" Vegeta managed to deflect the first two of the blizzard of Ki bolts, but could not withstand the rest of the assault. Gotenks appeared in front the fighter and launched a roundhouse kick to the knee. With his composure returned the warrior caught the fusion's foot then began to rapidly knee his target.

Vegeta was caught off guard when a second Kamikaze Ghost detonated itself on his back. During the blast the youngster wiggled from his prison escaped from the ditch using a yellow burst of energy and landed on the other side of the field then ascended twenty feet into the air.

"Haha. I bet my other dad would have seen the other ghost coming from behind!" taunted Gotenks with extended index finger.

Wiping dust from his countenance and reaching an equal height to that of his competitor the elite retorted "Kakarot is a fool and would have done worse than even I! Now, if I'm correct you boys have only a matter of minutes until you de-fuse?" Vegeta's chortle drove the message home.

"Then I'll show you my ultimate move!" The half-human released gathered his full strength into both of his palms, clasped them out towards the other Super Saiyan 3. "Big Tree Kamehameha!" A beam of aquamarine-colored energy was released.

"Now you're done for!" the royalty cupped his hands to side and prepared his signature attack. "Galick Gun!" His new form augmented the damage of the technique giving it a newfound crimson hue.

Both waves of energy met in the center. Both combatants were in a competition of wills attempting to blow the other into submission.

"Silly children, I was only using half power!" Once Vegeta had poured his full might into the wave it immediately was beyond the control of his fellow Super Saiyan 3. A stray sliver of the child's blast flew and pierced his half-father's cheek in the same place from the night prior.

To the shock of his elder, Gotenks still hovered after his loss in the energy struggle. In a last-ditch effort to take Vegeta down Gotenks launched himself in a golden aura like a Saiyan bullet. However, the prince merely elbowed the boy's neck, the product of the Fusion Dance hurtling to the ground like a meteor. Upon impact he separated back into Goten and Trunks.

"When will kid's learn not to play a man's game?" joked Vegeta once his way down.


	7. Chapter 7

Gohan rose the next morning from his deep slumber with a serious headache. He trudged through out of his room, slowly but surely, out to the kitchen where he his mother preparing one of her famous home-cooked breakfasts. Not wanting conversation just yet, he opened the refrigerator, grabbed a bottle of orange juice, and then sat down silently.

To her son's dismay, Chi-Chi addressed him saying "Piccolo told me about last night. I'm still deciding whether I should yell at you or congratulate you." She turned away from the stove and looked the teenage hero in the eye.

"Wait, what exactly are you talking about?" queried Gohan, still not fully awake.

"I'm talking about the ass-kicking you gave your father last night! Honestly, I spend seventeen years making you as smart as you are and you can't even remember the last night! But that's just typical for you Saiyan men. Always fighting and blowing each other up that you don't even remember why you were fighting in the first place!" When Gohan stood and raised his hand indicating that Chi-Chi should end her rant.

The events of the prior night suddenly dawned on the half-Saiyan. He replied to his parent "We fought because I was angry that he hurt us. That for seven years we were supposed to accept his absence as if it was normal. All he did was watch me take Videl home, but I just snapped. Then he beat me."

"That's not what I heard. Your green friend told me that Goku fell and you stood. You are stronger than your father," they both smiled at how odd that sounded but the elder continued "I think everything is better. Right now he's outside playing with Goten." The Ox-King's daughter began walking to the open door at the front of her house as her offspring followed. From a distance they could see a father and son pair sharing quality time.

"I heard you had a big fight last night, kiddo. How did that go?" asked the Earth's greatest hero as he rustled through the hair of his seven year-old son.

"Well Trunks and I fused then went super-strong and then we fought. We went like this, and hit then hit him like that!" exclaimed the younger Son with a series of pretend attacks demonstrating how Gotenks combated the opponent.

"You know Goten, I'm always be there for you. I'll never leave again I love you." Goku embraced his boy with the greatest hug he had ever given.

From his father's chest the child responded "I love you too Dad."

Gohan turned to his human parent amazed, saying "I don't think I'm leaving just yet. If this keeps up I think we'll stay happy forever."

Tears in her eyes Chi-Chi caught her older boy with a hug. "My family is whole again."

* * *

After finishing the work on her latest project for Capsule Corp Bulma entered her living room to find a shocking sight. Her husband Vegeta was reading one of Trunk's textbooks.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" questioned the blue-haired woman to her warrior spouse.

"What does it look like I'm doing woman? I'm seeing what that school is teaching our boy. I don't want him to end up an idiot like Kakarot." Chuckling, the prince resumed his study.

"But you've never taken any interest in our son's education. Have you not been trying to groom him into the ultimate warrior?"

"Last night I saw something. It was the power of Trunks and Kakarot's kid combined, something comparable to even my own. I'm satisfied with that and I don't think I need to force a new tremendous load on his back if he doesn't want to. I'll let him be who he wants to be."

The inventor sat to a seat next to the warrior and began to examine his cranium. Confused he inquired "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Checking to see if Gotenks hit you too hard. You are talking about consideration and concern, I was thinking you were suffering from brain damage."

"Don't press your luck woman."

"I love you too honey."

From his spot on the stairs the youngest member of the Briefs family cried tears of joy relieved that he had finally broken through with his father. Now he would just need to convince the prince to take him to the amusement park more often.


End file.
